The present invention relates to a semiconductor device manufacturing method.
In the manufacture of a semiconductor device, a wafer may be heated to a predetermined temperature at a time of processing under a low-pressure atmosphere, such as deposition processing. A semiconductor device manufacturing system for use in such processing as described incorporates a vacuum chamber provided with a stage having a heating unit. This stage is provided with an adsorption port, and protrusions for supporting the wafer.
In Patent Document 1, it is described that if a pressure inside a chamber is kept substantially constant at the time of deposition processing while a series of steps including chemical vapor deposition (CVD) are carried out after the chamber is brought into a reduced-pressure state, this would cause a decrease in stress occurring to a formed film.
Parent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei10(1998)-189489